Yesterday
by plaspoo
Summary: Nja, es geht so ein bisschen um Harry und Draco, angedeuteter Slash... wirklich nur ganz kurz angedeutet und was passiert wenn Lucius Malfoy Harry und Draco bei ... erwischt Habs mal T geratet...


**Yesterday...**

Fünf Jahre war alles gut gelaufen.

Vor fünf Jahren, am Ende des sechsten Schuljahres, hatten Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy den Entschluss gefasst sich einmal über ihre kindische Rivalität hinwegzusetzen und ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen. Sie hatten herausgefunden, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht so unterschiedlich waren.

Beide liebten es zu fliegen und Quidditch zu spielen. Außerdem mochten beide es einfach mal zu faulenzen und nichts zu tun, bei beiden gab es Personen, die das oft verhinderten. Bei Harry waren es die Dursleys, die ständig neue Aufgaben hatten, auch wenn manche vollkommen sinnlos waren. Bei Draco war es sein Vater, der es nicht duldete, wenn ein Malfoy mal einfach nur faulenzte.

Die Differenzen existierten eigentlich nur durch die verschiedenen Seiten auf denen sie standen. Wäre Harry ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, oder wäre Malfoy ein Bewunderer Dumbledores, so könnten sie die besten Freunde sein.

Daher beschlossen sie eine neue Freundschaft zu gründen. Während sie zusammen Dinge unternahmen sprachen sie über nichts, was ihren Standpunkt anging, sondern sie unterhielten sich über Sport oder schulische Dinge und lernten gemeinsam. Mit Dracos Hilfe wurde Harry bald besser in Zaubertränke und durch die gemeinsame Zeit die sie miteinander verbrachten fing Draco bald an zu sehen, dass auch er, ein Malfoy, in der Lage war andere Menschen zu respektieren und ihre Fehler zu akzeptieren.

Ihre Freundschaft war anfangs recht wackelig und geriet leicht ins Wanken, doch als sie sich an die Standpunkte des anderen gewöhnt hatten wurde die Freundschaft bald fester und nach einem heftigen, letzten Streit fast unzerstörbar.

Die Mitschüler und Bekannten der beiden nahmen es mit gemischten Gefühlen auf. Hermine und Ron waren empört und überhaupt nicht einverstanden, akzeptierten Draco aber als einen Freund von Harry, weil sie diesen nicht als Freund verlieren wollten. Durch die Ausrede, er würde die weiße Seite ausspionieren wollen, konnte Draco seine Bekannten und seinen Vater zunächst beruhigen. Seine Mutter zweifelte an dem Wahrheitsgehalt der Ausrede, doch ihr Gatte glaubte an sie und seinen Sohn. Sie versuchte ihn zu überzeugen doch dieser blieb hart, so entfernten sie sich mehr und mehr voneinander und sie gab ihrem Sohn die Schuld daran, bis sie ihn schließlich anfing zu hassen. Dumbledore machte sich Sorgen um die Sicherheit seiner wichtigsten Schachfigur, ließ diesen aber gewähren. Snape, der den Auftrag bekommen hatte nichts von der Freundschaft an den Dunklen Lord weiterzutragen, beobachtete das Verhalten seines Lieblingsschülers kritisch, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Fünf Jahre war es gut gegangen. In diesen Jahren waren sich Harry und Draco näher gekommen als sie es jemals beabsichtigt hatten. Beide hatten es bereits früher gefühlt, allerdings brachten sie den Mut nicht auf es dem anderen zu sagen. Nach ihren UTZ-Prüfungen schließlich überwanden beide die Scheu und gestanden dem jeweils anderen ihre Gefühle. Unter dem Deckmantel der freundschaftlich gemeinsamen Wohnung zweier Singles bezogen sie zusammen ein Haus. Harry liebte Draco und Draco liebte Harry. Es war perfekt.

Vier Jahre war ihr Zusammenleben unentdeckt geblieben. Als jedoch eines Tages Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn zu einem spontanen Treffen des Dunklen Lords abholen wollte und wegen des Apparierschutzes das Flohnetzwerk nahm, erwischte er beide in einer misslichen Lage. Da das Treffen Vorrang hatte versteinerte Lucius den überraschten Harry nur und ging mit seinem Sohn zu dem Treffen. Vor dem Lord erwähnte er zunächst nichts.

Als dieser jedoch seine Gedanken durchsah, stieß er auf den Zwischenfall und in seiner Wut tötete er Lucius Malfoy sofort. Draco ließ er in ein Verlies sperren. Außerdem sandte er Todesser zum gemeinsamen Haus von Draco und Harry und ließ den immer noch Versteinerten in seinem eigenen Haus einsperren und dessen Zauberstab zerbrechen.

Am selben Abend noch ging der Lord Draco besuchen.

* * *

_Flashback_

„Du hast mich enttäuscht, Draco!", sagte er, nicht ohne Wut. Draco reagierte nur indem er den Lord wortlos ansah, was diesen verärgerte.

„Ich könnte dich töten, für das was du getan hast. Willst du das?" Draco sah ihn weiterhin stumm an. Sollte er hier sterben, so würde er das tun, aber er würde nicht um sein Leben betteln.

„So, du willst mich scheinbar noch mehr verärgern. Vielleicht ersehnst du sogar den Tod? Aber ich habe eine bessere Idee als dich zu töten." Er sah, wie sich Überraschung in Dracos Augen widerspiegelte. „Geh und töte Harry Potter für mich, ich brauche ihn nicht mehr. Er ist nicht länger eine Herausforderung. Wenn du das tust werde ich dich und deine Mutter verschonen."

Draco war sich sicher, dass seine Mutter sich zu helfen wissen würde, deswegen verneinte er.

Der Lord nahm Dracos Entscheidung wütend zur Kenntnis und richtete den Zauberstab auf diesen. „Imperio.", sagte er, dann grinste er hämisch und fuhr fort, „Jetzt folge mir, wir statten Potter einen kleinen Besuch ab."

Er verließ das Verlies und Draco kam hinter ihm her.

Harry las gerade in einen Buch aus der hauseigenen Bücherei. Er suchte einen Zauber der ihn aus dem Haus bringen würde. Als er die beiden sah, war er zunächst verwundert, machte sich allerdings bereit sich zu verteidigen. Draco schien unter dem Imperius-Fluch zu stehen.

„Lass ihn zufrieden!", schrie er den Dunklen Lord an. Doch dieser lachte nur kurz auf, gab Draco seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und sagte: „Und nun geh und töte ihn, weil ich es dir befehle!"

Harry sah, dass Draco langsam auf ihn zukam. Er blieb stehen und fing leise an zu reden, so leise, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht hörte redete er auf Draco ein. „Draco, ich bin mir sicher, du hörst mich. Du musst das nicht tun. Dreh dich um und töte ihn, er ist nicht bewaffnet."

Er versuchte es mit bitten und befehlen, doch Draco schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. Er versuchte es ein weiteres Mal, diesmal fast flehend. „Draco, ich liebe dich doch, bitte, kämpf dagegen an, ich weiß, dass du es kannst, wir haben es gestern doch noch geübt."

Diesmal schien er etwas bei Draco zu bewirken. Seine Augen wirkten nicht mehr ganz so glasig und vereinzelte Tränen rollten seine Wangen hinab. Leise und brüchig fing er an zu sprechen, ging aber weiterhin langsam auf Harry zu: „Harry, ich liebe dich, hilf mir, es ist so schwer, ich kann mich nicht stoppen. Aber ich will das nicht."

„Kämpf dagegen an, du bist stark, du schaffst das, ich bin mir sich-"

Draco stand direkt vor ihm, drückte den Zauberstab gegen seine Brust. „Ich bin nicht so stark wie du, Harry. Ich war es nie. Es tut mir Leid!", sagte er, bevor er den innerlichen Kampf verlor und seine Augen wieder ganz glasig wurden, „Avada Kedavra."

_Flashback Ende_

* * *

Harry starb durch den selben Zauber durch den seine Eltern einst starben, ausgeführt mit dem selben Zauberstab.

Und verraten durch einen Freund der zu schwach war gegen die böse Seite zu kämpfen.

* * *

Soo,

ich würde mich über Kritik freuen.


End file.
